


155 - Van Likes to Show Ya Off (to Bondy, Specifically)

by storiesaboutvan



Category: Catfish and the Bottlemen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mini Fic, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesaboutvan/pseuds/storiesaboutvan
Summary: Filling the prompt “van is chilling with bond , his gf and/or the others and he’s a bit drunk and mentions something kinky/sexual that his girlfriend is good at like idk biting or something and then Bondy is kind of ‘pshhh whatever’ and then Van’s like 'show him’ and sort of gives his gf permission to 'show’ Bondy idk”





	155 - Van Likes to Show Ya Off (to Bondy, Specifically)

Even summertime nights were too cold to spend outside. A little after midnight, everyone retreated into the room temperature house. Shortly after that, most people fell into ubers. Just you, Van, Bondy, and a table of cut up fruit and jug of sangria were all that remained of the party. Van was sitting on one couch, his legs up on the coffee table. You were laying down, head on his thigh. Bondy was opposite you in an armchair. All three of you were buzzing with the wine and the happiness. You looked up and watched Van eat a banana.

"Why'dya have to do that?" you asked him. He looked down at you.

"What?" he asked, talking through a mouthful of pale yellow pulp.

"Eat so much at once. You look like you're deep throatin' it," you replied. Bondy was mid-mouthful of sangria as you spoke. He spat it out in a laugh. It covered his face, the table, and somehow made its way to you. Van did not respond to your comment, nor Bondy's reaction.

"Party trick with fruit," Bondy commented, wiping his face along his sleeve. Van started to bounce under you. Sitting up, you knew what he was going to say. The room spun a little as you leant closer to the table. Where did the cherries go?

"Y/N can…" Van tried to talk but had to pause to swallow. "Y/N can tie things in her mouth. Like, cherry stems and lolly snakes!" You looked over at Bondy. Usually, people reacted with an innocent curiosity and amusement. Johnny Bond was nothing if not inappropriate. He smirked at you.

"That's not that impressive," he said.

"Yeah, it is. It's like… dead sexy," Van replied, slightly offended on your behalf. He looked at you. "Show him."

You picked up a cherry and pulled the stem off. It would be better if you had maraschino cherries, but you were incredibly talented at the trick anyway. You held it up to show them and they both nodded. Cute. In your mouth, you carefully chewed on it to make it soft. Like magic, you used your teeth and tongue to twist it into a knot. You could do it with a completely still and blank face too, which was an added skill. Holding it up, Van clapped happily.

"Still not impressed?" you asked Bondy. There was something simmering under his cool exterior. He shrugged. You looked over at Van, who nodded in approval. Stepping on the table and straight over, you stood in front of Bondy. "Can you please pass me a cherry?" you asked him in the sweetest voice you could find. He narrowed his eyes at you, leant forward, wrapping an arm around one of your legs so you'd not fall when he leant past you. Back in the chair, he held the cherry up to you. Shaking your head, you said, "Eat it." It was a clear order, and he easily complied. As he chewed, you slowly climbed onto Bondy's lap. 

Your knees were pushing into the back of the armchair, framing him. You rested your ass on his legs and watched as he stuck the stem out, holding it in his mouth with his teeth. With your hands on his shoulders, you leant forward and took the stem between your teeth, pulling it bit by bit into your mouth. In an act that could have been completed without lips touching lips, you finished with a kiss. It was brief, but enough. Bondy shifted under you, his hands finding a place to rest on your hips. His eyes flicked to Van, checking his consent was still there. "Watch me," you said, "Not him." Van chuckled from behind you.

"Better do what she says, Bond."

Eyes back on you, Bondy watched as you worked. When the cherry stem was knotted, you held it out for him between teeth. He'd have to sit straight and lean up to get it, and he knew that is what you wanted. You wriggled against him. With your bucking hips and open mouth, he lost control over his body. You could feel him go hard under you. He leant up and went to take the stem. Quickly, calmly, you dropped it and kissed him. Either trusting you and Van, or disregarding his friend's existence, he kissed back. Bondy's arms wrapped around you and pulled you into him.

Bondy's kisses were different to Van's. Van wanted to please and make you squirm. Van wanted to be needed. Bondy didn't. He kissed to have easy fun, and in doing that it made you want him more. You raked your nails gently down his jaw, neck, and chest. His hands slid into the back pockets of your jeans, and you sat up to let them in more. Breaking away from his mouth to kiss his neck was calculated. It forced him to see Van. Bondy went tense under you.

"Is this part of the trick?" he asked Van, his voice rough. However Van replied, it was non-verbal. You sat back up, blocking their view of each other.

"Do you want me to stop?" you asked Bondy.

"Does he?" he replied, head flicking in Van's direction. You looked over your shoulder at your boyfriend. At some point he'd laid out along the couch, head on the arm rest. The banana was gone. Van was beautiful and you wanted him. You climbed off Bondy, who tried to conceal a disappointed face among other things. Kneeling on the ground in front of Van, you looked up at him. He rolled onto his side and held his hands together to use as a pillow.

"Hey," you whispered. He smirked.

"Hey, babe,"

"Quick question,"

"Mmmhmm,"

"Do you want me to stop?"

Van smiled and leant down to kiss you. You could taste the fucking banana. Hands running through his hair once, you broke the kiss and stood up. Turning to face Bondy but staying next to Van, you looked at him. His pupils were wide and one of his legs was bouncing on the spot. Van's head pressed into the back of your knees.

"The cherry stem isn't the only party trick I can do," you told Bondy. "Do you want to see?" He nodded slowly, his cheeks turning pink. Van jumped up suddenly. The movement startled Bondy, but not you. Van kissed your cheek and began to walk from the room. You grinned at Bondy and started to follow Van, walking backwards to make sure Bondy was following you both to the bedroom. And, of course, he was.


End file.
